Верните Саске
by Ellfella
Summary: Персонажи Наруто пишут письма Деду Морозу, что они были хорошими мальчиками/девочками и просят вернуть Саскэ (у каждого свои причины).


Здравствуй, Дедушка Мороз. Кто был хорошей девочкой, так это я. Можно сказать, образцовой. Главная героиня все ж. Мне положено.  
Сам посуди, Дедушка: второй сезон «Наруто» начался с того, что меня убили. Ну, не совсем убили. Но обычные люди не выживают, когда их протыкают отравленным мечом. Я, конечно, не совсем обычная, ниндзя все-таки… В общем, я выжила. И даже не возмутилась, а исцелила себя прямо в бою. Бьюсь об заклад, любая другая девчонка-ниндзя побежала бы реветь в уголке после такого испытания. Но я заревела не раньше, чем это позволила выдержка синоби.  
Потом еще этот Сай. Доставучий, как пиявка, и на пиявку похожий. А уж в каком виде он меня нарисовал недавно!.. Главное, что бей его, что не бей – не доходит!  
А больше всего, Дедушка Мороз, меня заколебал Наруто. Сначала у него полезли хвосты, и он меня пнул. Но это еще полбеды – ну, рана дольше заживала, чем обычно, ну, я же привычная… А вот то, что после обжималок с Саске-куном Наруто снесло башню – это реально проблема. У меня от него уже протектор набекрень. Вынь да положь ему Саске, понимаешь ли. Да ясно же, что до конца манги Саскекун будет шляться неведомо где и искать на свой… Кусанаги всяких мерзких приключений!  
Дедушка Мороз, меня все это достало. Пожалуйста, либо подари Саске-куну новые мозги без вывиха, чтобы он сию же минуту вернулся, наплевав на законы манги, либо я пришью его собственноручно, ибо сил слушать нытье Наруто у меня уже не осталось.

Привет, Санта Клаус! :3  
Про то, что тебя правильнее называть именно так, я вычитал в одной книге. В другой книге говорилось о том, что тебя вообще не существует. Но ты не переживай – я в это не поверил. Я уже знаю, что в книгах правды нет.  
В отличие от рисунков. Я всегда очень много рисовал. Вон, Сакуру изобразил пару дней назад, а ей почему-то не понравилось. Хотя я изо всех сил пытаюсь найти с ней и Наруто общий язык. Даже новую мораль усваиваю, несмотря на то, что это для меня не очень привычно.  
Я прочитал – перед тем, как устанавливать с кем-то серьезные отношения, необходимо попрактиковаться. Это я понимаю. Перед тем, как что-то нарисовать в мгновение ока, тоже надо много практиковаться.  
И вот что я подумал. Мне ведь никогда никто не позировал! Может, поэтому я не могу найти общий язык даже с товарищами по команде – потому что выдумываю отношения так же, как тех людей, которых рисую? Создаю их не из реальности, а из воспоминаний?  
Было бы неплохо, если бы мне кто-то попозировал. Сакура откажется, можно даже не спрашивать... А Наруто, наверное, не отказался бы, если убедить его, что ему это нужно.  
Боюсь, у меня это не получится. Я с ним не так давно знаком.  
А вот у Учихи Саске точно получилось бы. С ним-то я договориться сумею – мы похожи, я это еще в первую встречу понял.  
Так что тут только одна загвоздка – отсутствие Саске-предателя в Конохе. Поэтому, Санта-Клаус, верни его в Коноху, пожалуйста! А я тебе за это зверя какого-нибудь нарисую.  
(На полях письма изображены олени и свечки).

Хэлло, оссан! Пишет тебе крутой парень и прекрасный зеленый зверь Конохи! (Никогда не догадаешься, кто это!)  
Я выучил много новых тренировок! Гай-сенсэй призывал при мне свою черепаху! Это было круто! Я пообещал себе, что пробегу пятьсот кругов вокруг Конохи после этого письма, так что дальше перечислять не буду! Спешу на тренировки!  
Я хочу, чтобы ты вернул Саске-куна, оссан! Очень прошу! У меня все хорошо, и даже Сакура-сан больше не называет меня толстобровиком! Но вокруг нее все время вьется Наруто-кун! Если Саске-кун вернется в Коноху, Наруто-куну будет не до Сакуры-сан! Он станет с Саске-куном драться (зачеркнуто) ругаться (зачеркнуто) [цензура] (зачеркнуто очень густо, сбоку приписка: «Это слово один раз употребил Гай-сенсэй, но я не знаю, что оно значит!») И тогда я смогу показать Сакуре-сан всю красоту зеленого зверя Конохи!  
А теперь – пятьсот кругов не ждут!

Здравствуйте, дорогой дедушка! Я долго не решалась написать вам, но Ханаби-нее-сан настояла, утверждая, что пишет такие письма каждый год…  
Нее-сан говорит, что сначала я должна написать о своем хорошем поведении. Это немного сложно, так как я не привыкла судить о своих поступках со стороны… Но все же я постараюсь описать свое поведение беспристрастно.  
Отец и Недзи-нии-сан были так добры, что простили мне мои весьма скромные достижения и приняли меня такой, какая я есть. Мы наладили отношения.  
Мы очень много тренировались с Кибой-куном и Сино-куном, поэтому Куренай-сан смогла иногда отдыхать, положившись на нас и уверившись, что мы не будем бездельничать в ее отсутствие.  
А еще я видела Наруто-куна. Уже видеть его было настоящим счастьем. Я рада, что у него все в порядке. Он ничего не ответил на мое признание, но меня это не огорчает. Я с самого начала знала, что ему не до меня. Сейчас главная задача Наруто-куна – защитить Коноху.  
Милый дедушка! Я прошу об одном – верните, пожалуйста, Саске-куна назад, в Коноху. Тогда все будет хорошо. Никто никому не станет угрожать, и мы играючи справимся с любой опасностью... Если будем все вместе.  
Мне так хотелось бы, чтобы у нашей истории был хороший конец... Но, пока Саске-кун не в Конохе, это невозможно.  
(Красными иероглифами на письме по диагонали: «Только попробуй не выполнить желание сестренки, старикан!»  
На обратной стороне письма, которое кто-то по недосмотру использовал в качестве черновика, каллиграфическим почерком: «Я всегда любил Вас, Хината-сама...»)

Эй, ты. Меня это раздражает. Хрен его знает, как я себя веду, но раз остальные выкидывают такие дерьмовые трюки, значит, смотрюсь я на общем фоне неплохо. А следовательно, имею право кое-что у тебя потребовать.  
Во-первых, мне надоело быть чей-то собачкой. Вассал – дело другое, это почетно. Но быть наемным убийцей я отказываюсь. Нахер такую романтику. Если я должен кого-то замочить, дайте мне хотя бы понять, кого и за что. А отделываться пассажами вроде: «Чтобы возродить твой клан» - непрофессионализм. Неужели этот полудохлый ублюдок считает, что бывшему гению Конохи неизвестно, откуда берутся дети?  
Во-вторых, подозреваю, подонку, с которым я связался, пофиг на клан. Ему подавай Девятихвостого и этого придурка заодно. Про свои цели говнюк молчит. Но очень сомневаюсь, что эта нехилая статуя ему нужна для медитации. А клан со статуей хрен возродишь.  
Девятихвостый в придурке, а придурок в Конохе. Но одноглазый выродок попер бы в Коноху, даже если там не было придурка. Вопрос: зачем?  
Первый вариант: это ископаемое в свое время вытурили из Конохи, вот он и хочет отомстить. Месть – это святое, но меня-то никто не вытуривал. Тогда за каким хером я его слушаю?  
Второй вариант: в Конохе есть что-то ценное помимо придурка, и долбаный ублюдок собирается наложить на это «что-то» лапу.  
Вывод: Учиха Саске должен срочно вернуться в Коноху, чтобы выяснить, какой вариант ближе к правде.  
(Меленьким почерком внизу: «...и проверить, все ли в порядке с его другом детства. 3»  
Крупным почерком сверху: «Тоби хороший мальчик! 3»)

Добрый день, почтенный. Надеюсь, вас не слишком донимают ярые просители, каковых, я уверен, собралось немало.  
Я готов предоставить вам политическое убежище. Суна достаточно велика. В случае, если вам не подходит наш климат – я всегда могу договориться с самураями Страны Железа.  
Я не честолюбив, поэтому хвастаться своими достижениями, как иногда поступают даймё, считаю излишним. Впрочем, одно из этих достижений вынужден вспомнить, хоть оно и сомнительное.  
На чуунинском экзамене четыре года назад я сразился с синоби Конохи по имени Учиха Саске. В этом сражении мною был получен бесценный опыт, но повторить его не представляется возможным, поскольку текущее местоположение нукенина Учихи неизвестно. Если вам каким-либо образом станет известно о локации данного синоби-отступника, просьба немедля воспользоваться ближайшим средством коммуникации. А при отсутствии затруднений с вашей стороны – поймать нукенина и доставить в Коноху. Там его ловить удобнее, особенно если учесть наших многочисленных агентов в союзной деревне синоби.  
P. S.: Если в процессе транспортировки в Коноху Учиха будет немного помят – ничего страшного. Мы всенепременнейше его подлечим. Слово Казекаге.

Хай, дедуля. Я был хорошим – тупил как всегда и развлекал народ по мере своих сил и возможностей. А уж ныл как! До сих пор стыдно. Бедная Сакура-тян.  
Еще я изобрел несколько полезных и сильных техник. Уверен, до конца манги я изобрету их еще больше. И стану Хокаге.  
Это моя цель, а не желание. Если писать о желании... Я бы хотел попросить, чтобы больше никто не погибал и не был серьезно ранен, но знаю, что это невозможно. Так не бывает – ни в жизни, ни в сёнен-манге. Поэтому своих близких я буду защищать сам. И лучше бы создателю – неважно, чего – не становиться у меня на пути.  
Положенное желание я использую так: не возвращай Саске, дедуля. Уверен, что половина Конохи будет просить об этом. Но это – между Саске и мной. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то еще вмешивался. Не хочу, чтобы кто-то страдал. И чтобы было, как в плохих фанфиках – не хочу тоже.  
Рассчитываю на тебя, дедуля.

Счастливого Рождества!


End file.
